Flames and Balls
by LuvyDragon
Summary: Translation of Flamas y Pelotas.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The only thing they wanted was that Tsuna taught them, the only thing they really did was ask… However, what they got maybe was something they would have never dreamed of…

Nothing of Katekyo Hitman Reborn is mine, just this story and maybe some adding that will appear later in the story.

Please, enjoy the reading.

* * *

 **Flames and Balls**

Chapter 1

Tsuna blinked several times. They must be kidding him… right?

\- You gotta be kidding me… - He said without thinking, looking at his family with big eyes, like they just had grown an extra head or a tail, they couldn't tell which. – I am the weakest, coward, and the lowest intimidating…

\- Tsuna, I think it is the opposite… - Yamamoto wasn't going to lie, the expresión of his face made him feel seriously ashame, and he didn't have to look behind him to know that the others should be the same as him… Or ready to fight, at least in Hibari's case. – You are the strongest here, maybe not the bravest, but-

\- Juudaime is the best! –Gokudera said bowing to his boss. – He is the strongest, bravest-

\- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – It couldn't be happening, it seriously couldn't be happening… - Did I speak aloud maybe? – He asked to himself after flying away from there, figuratively.

\- Juudaime! – Gokudera yelled running after him, he couldn't abandon his boss at any moment; he will be the best right hand for the best boss in the entire world!

Hibari growled, and walked behind the others herbivores… Better for them if they weren't making him waste his time, Hibari thought with bitterness. Hibari hated people, and here they were, just for curiosity… If his curiosity wasn't satisfied son, he would bite everybody till death for lying to him, making him waste his time and because he was bored, there were a lot of preys to bite and lots of things a lot more important than doing this…

-… Eh… yeah, you said that aloud Tsuna… - Yamamoto confesed each second more ashamed. In some way he was starting to regret ever asking…

-… - The poor Tsuna was too embarrassed to even speak, or stop Gokudera from making sure his Juudaime was alright. – Gokudera-kun, enough, and please don't apologize. – He added the last thing fast recalling what would happen if he didn't stop him before he started…

Gokudera trembled, changed his expression several times, and maybe he even got some chills, but it all happened so fast that Tsuna couldn't tell. He also didn't have time to ask, nor think to be honest, because…

\- Will you teach us to the EXTREME?! – Tsuna just nodded stupidly, because his hears buzzed thanks to that scream, and then his head too, because the other boy just grabbed him like a bag of potatoes and ran to only God knows where, leaving behind an entire teenager group with the mood to make a first grade-forget the grades, they just wanted see blood…

After like 5 minutes of waiting for his hears to stop buzzing and for his body (specially his brain) to recover from the effects of… of whatever was the name of that hell race with him being a bad of potatoes. It should be some law about that, Tsuna thought darkly, in fact, there should be at least a rule against all that is going on in his live but no one seemed to acknowledge it… And recalling that the first one that broke the rules is the best hitman of the entire world… Tsuna couldn't stop getting chills from just thinking about it, the best (for his well-being) was forget that line of thought and never thought about it never again…

\- Very well Oni-chan… - Better to finish all this before he "kills" him with another EXTREME. – I need a ball and-wow… - He whispered the last thing and then he sighed…

If Tsuna had known that something like that would happen for just asking a ball… he would have done it long ago… Nevertheless, thought he could just go away now he was alone, he stayed watching the birds. If he left, the others would catch him and if Reborn did… Tsuna shivered, better not think about it. The point is: he is doomed; he doesn't have any exit so better if he stayed quiet…

-… Uffff… - Gokudera whined. God, the idiot could run...

\- Ma Ma, you need more exercise and train-

\- Shut up tan you aren't better than me baseball freak! – Wisely, Yamamoto avoided all the fireworks…

\- Kufufufu… stupid dog, I would apreciate if you leave my dear Chrome alone…

Gokudera became red and he was almost starting the next fireworks festival right there and now with both boys as the main event…

\- I see you arrived… - Said someone behind them. – Turn those off Gokudera-kun, we don't want to burn the forest… - Tsuna paled, imagining a forest full of flames, the city becoming ashes, people screaming…

\- Juudaime! – Gokudera didn't have any idea about what was going on in Tsuna's mind… So he didn't feel any kind of remorse about burning a forest, nor worry about how reckless it would be burning the forest with all of them (including his precious Juudainme) in it.

After lots of HIIEEEEEEEEE and madness, Tsuna and his friends returned to the house, just to find Bianchi making a cake (a cake that had already killed all living things that weren't human around it), the kids making a mess in the living room and watching TV, Nana anywhere… and Reborn drinking coffee and reading the news.

-… Well… why don't ask him? – Because he doesn't have any idea about how to explain something that isn't even true. He is the weakest! The difference is that he is more… strong-willed, a lot, in his Hyper Dying Will Mode… nothing more nothing less…

\- Ma Ma, we don't want to disturb him, he is a bus kid and who better than you to teach us, don't you think? – Gokudera nodded, agreeing (for once) with Yamamoto, but for differents reasons… The others just nodded too, no one wanted to deal with Reborn now… he was resting and with this they have an excuse to make Tsuna tell his secrets without going to the same hell…

Tsuna didn't say a word, he just looked at them with extreme hesitation, thinking that they were perfects cowards, very smart ones he must say… less Hibari, who isn't a coward and he must want to bite the Arcobaleno till death, but for some reason he didn't… Tsuna was ready to open his mouth and say any excuse he could think of to get away, but he never got the opportunity…

\- SAWADAAAAAAAAA! – The boy yelled throwing the ball he found so strong towards Tsuna that the poor ball light up (in flames).

For some reason, for Tsuna the Yell never happened, but the rest were stunned in the floor, less Chrome that was smart enough to use an illusion on herself and block the yell. Hibari just growled deeply and would have bitten the other boy with his weapons till he was ashes if the next thing that happened didn't occur just in front of his eyes. Gokudera light up his TNT when he half recovered and if he hadn't found odd the lacking of "extreme", he would have attacked the other boy. Slowly, like he feared seeing the devil itself, he turned with fear and curiosity… not all days he saw the yelling idiot so surprised, and quiet… mostly quiet…

The next one that recovered was Yamamoto, who was very stunned thanks to one of the fighter's legendary yells. Yamamoto thanked deeply that he wasn't a singer or a musician, or a radio speaker… they wouldn't have ears, maybe anyone in the city, if that was the case. The baseball player blinked… once, twice, three times, and then he cleaned his eyes…

-… Wasn't it that you don't like sports? – And that he was bad (in general) to any of them? Better, wasn't he super bad to sports or anything that needed physical activity?

Lambo, Fuuta y I-pin stopped playing some minutes ago to see what was going on, and now were looking at their brother with admiration… Reborn just smirked behind his hat; this would be very interesting… Tsuna didn't seem to hear them; in fact he didn't even seem to notice their presence.

\- How awesome Tsuna-nii! – Lambo yelled jumping to see more closely, and trying to take the ball. – Teach me!

Maybe because Tsuna was ignoring them for some reason or he didn't even notice anyone presence, or maybe because he didn't care… he didn't let Lambo even touch the ball, he practically made the kid dance trying to take the ball. Hibari smiled darkly and went to bite the Omnivore till death with his weapons… just to be…

\- Ole! – Yamamoto said laughing about Hibari's face, who got madder and tried again… but Tsuna… - Ole! – Tsuna wasn't even paying him the minimum attention…

\- EXTREME! – To be honest, he didn't even know what was going on… but he also failed epically in getting the ball…

\- Any of you can~ - The smoker said, smiling evily. – Juudaime is-

\- Why dont try Gokudera? – The baseball player asked, a bit taken back about what he was seeing. – You are his right hand… I think you could play with him… - Magic words, he though giggling.

A minute later, Gokudera was crying a sea in the floor because his boss didn't even let him touch it; Hibari was incredibly mad thanks to the many "Ole!" that the Omnivore had made with him without effort; the fighter had hit himself with a tree trying to steal the ball form Tsuna… Chrome just watch, a bit worried, but smiling with fun, because she couldn't deny that all this was very funny… in its own way.

Fuuta just took his book and started to make things flow while I-pin started her countdown, because she had seen Hibari. Reborn, watching all the chaos forming, just could smirk darkly… for once his not good student doesn't have even a scratch… in fact, he was the one who started all this, and the worse was…

-… You don't need those pills… - Or the bullets either.

Leon just giggled of their disgrace… Didn't they want to learn? All they asked was in front of their eyes… A boy, better known as Sawada Tsunayoshi, with a big orange flame on his forehead, his serious eyes and with the same color as his flames… was playing with a soccer ball. And he knew very well (so very well) how to show off, he knew a lot of tricks and had a perfect balance to manipulate the ball (without using his hands, just his foot and head) without losing it, burn it, destroy it or being stolen without felling, losing balance and evading all his family and all the attacks, what was going on and/or any kind of obstacle and threat...

\- Didn't you want to learn? Well you got it, try to steal his ball… - Reborn smirked even more, someone will pay for not telling him this information… - if you can… - He added noticing how focused Tsuna was, who only had eyes for the ball in his foot… in his head, in his back…

Watching how all failed miserably, even though Tsuna didn't do more than evading, Reborn was very tempted in making the things a lot more… interesting. However, it wasn't necessary to do anything, because (it seemed) that they did something or Tsuna just thought it was time to make clear that he didn't like to be stolen… It was very traumatic or fun to see, because Tsuna enver used his hands, he just gave them a hit with his head, a trap to make them fell or just a stomp… which later were transforming into traps a lot more painful by their audacity…

\- Tsu-kun! – That was what stopped Tsuna, who returned to normal right away. The ball touching the floor, forget. – How many times I have to tell you that you can't play with that? It is dangerous… - The others just looked at her, stupidly. Dangerous? To them? Somewhat, for him? Absolutely not.

\- I'm sorry mom, I dont know what I was thinking… - Tsuna apologized, very ashamed of himself.

\- Chaosu. – Reborn intercepted, very corious. Tsuna was very good playing soccer, too good… so why couldn't he play? It doesn't have much sense to him… - Could I know why can't he play soccer? Or with a ball in general?

\- Oh Reborn-chan… - Here comes the good part… - The thing is that Tsu-kun often forgets his surroundings each time he plays with a ball… the last time he was almost hit for a bus… - Inside of his mind Reborn frowned, that must be some years ago…

\- But mom… no one could take the ball form him, not matter what they did. – He pointed the teenagers panting in the floor, some cursing and some wanting to kill someone.

\- Not buts Reborn-chan, no one has been able to the ball from him once he starts… - Nana smiled softly and patted Tsuna in his shoulder, whose face was red as a tomato thanks to the embarrassment.

\- Except you? – He didn't know why he even asked…

\- No, no really. – Reborn was more curious now, like the rest. – Just call him well, and he will get out form that state. – Then she told Tsuna: - Are you hungry? I made snacks-

\- Aja! – Fuuta yelled, scaring even Tsuna. – I got it!

After that, the kid began writing furiously in his book, ignoring everything else… After that Nana and Tsuna had disappeared inside of the house, after they invited them to eat, they got close to Fuuta to know what just happened… but…

\- Tsuna-nii is the number one in focusing with accidental selective distraction!


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing of Katekyo Hitman Reborn is mine, just this story and maybe some adding that will appear later in the story.

Please, enjoy the reading.

* * *

 **Flames and Balls**

Chapter 2

\- Very well Tsu-kun, we are here, why don't you go to play with the others kids while mommy and daddy chat a bit? – Nana smiled sweetly and pushed her son a bit, trying to incentive him to play with a group of kids that were close.

\- But mommy… - He didn't want to go, he just wanted to be with his mommy and daddy…

\- No buts Tsu-kun, go, go to play. – It was time for him to play with others kids, he was already six and very soon he would be at school. Besides, they also needed a rest, Tsu-kun had a lot of energy…

And like that, little Tsuna was left alone in front of a group of kids that were playing what it seemed a game of catching the ball, in middle of the park and with his parents sitting somewhere close, talking, because neither of them had had a lot of time for that with a six years old kiddo after them. Maybe to play, to eat, or for some little accident there and there, like any cute and lovely kid with his/her parents, for not talking that the little kid was awesomely shy.

\- Mommy… - Whispered Tsuna, almost trembling, but he knew that if he ran after her, she and daddy will give him a little scolding and he would end there again, or worse: they would talk to the other kids to let him play…

Honestly, Tsuna didn't want to be there, for not talking about playing with other kids, he just wanted to go home, eat a slide of the delicious cake his mommy baked, play a bit with Bunny-chan and maybe Mr. Duck, then prank his daddy with something, and finally get uninvited in his parents' bed and sleep between them now he could. He had heard that his daddy will go out in a few days, so… he had to enjoy all he could. Perhaps he should ask again why daddy couldn't stay, he didn't get why his daddy had to work or why he had to do it so far of home… Boink!

\- Hey silly, return the ball! – Tsuna blinked. Return? But…

\- Don't be so meanie Nii-chan, you were the one that almost got him a ball tattoo in his face… - Scolded a black haired girl, almost pouting.

\- That is because you didn't catch it like you should have! – The boy, arounf one or two years older that her, looked somewhat mad and very ashamed.

\- I couldn't catch it because you throw it like 3 meters above my head. – Whined the girls making emphasis with her hands.

\- Tsk… - He crossed his arms.

\- Anyway… - The girl looked at Tsuna with a kind smile. – Wanna play with us?

The truth is that the girl felt a bit ashamed to see the kid alone, she has seen all while she waited the others to throw the ball at her again, and seeing that the boy wanted to look for a rock, get it up, dig a hole width and deep enough to hide, get in it and finally place the rock over the hole, she chose to ask… Because it was obvious that he wouldn't talk get close to them. And the perfect opportunity came with the "ball kicking your face" style, though the kid had really good reflexes to save himself from a tattoo…

\- Uhhhmmmm, yeah? – That was more a question than an answer, because Tsuna was a bit lost with all that has happened the last 15 seconds. Nevertheless…

\- Good, you go here, and no let it pass you never once, got it?

That is how Tsuna ended in the "team", and though he did a good job on catching the ball, throwing was a bit different… because he didn't know to who he should throw to. After some complains, Tsuna learned to throw the ball randomly, and to expect the ball from anyone. Sadly, everything has an end, and after few hours he was the only one left, he and the ball. One of the parents, seeing he was going to end alone, gave him the ball they bought close of there not only because the kid was cute and he was going to end alone, but because that kid had talent with the ball…

Now alone, and without knowing where daddy and mommy were, Tsuna did the only thing he could thing of and what he usually did when he was alone at home or his mommy was very tired: play by his own. Very soon little Tsuna found out that playing with only his hands didn't have much sense when being alone, it was pretty boring, so he tried with his head, like he has seen in the TV… And when it finally fell, he used his foot to stop it from touching the dirt only by instinct. So, very soon little Tsuna was giggling and having fun, trying to not use his hands because if he used them it would take the fun in not letting the ball touch the dirt.

Nevertheless, that didn't mean he didn't lose against his own game more than one, or that he didn't fall in a very stupid way, but he still giggled and continued playing. That mister was very kind, he hadn't known that he could have so much fun with a ball, even if he played alone. Before he noticed, Tsuna didn't know where he was, but instead of crying or start to call his mommy and daddy, he continued playing, a bit worried and scared, but he was confident that they will find him. They shouldn't be very away and his mommy always found him or knew where he was, very opposite of him.

\- What do you think my lovely rose? – Nana smiled and gave a quick kiss on his nose, who knows how many that afternoon, accepting the gift.

\- Tsu-kun will surely like some of this. – She thought aloud, looking at the candy. – Talking of Tsu-kun… - She looked at where she left him, only to see any kid there. – Where is he?

Meanwhile Tsuna was playing happily too close to the street, not too far away from his parents and having forgotten the fear of not knowing where he was or where his parents were.

\- Move kid! – Someone shouted, almost running over Tsuna because he was in a hurry.

Tsuna almost fell, without being able to avoid the hit he got from who knows what, because he sisnt even had the opportunity to see, he only saw dusk… a lot of dusk. Sadly, the ball ended in middle of the street, so Tsuna looked everywhere to make sure there wasn't another crazy man wating to run over him. He didn't see anyone so he ran after his ball, ignoring epically the red car that was going like a car in fast and furious style.

Tsuna took happily his ball, with a smile so big that half of his face was it, and that is when he felt the presence of the car that was going to hit him like in 3 seconds if he didn't move from there. Almost with it seemed to be curiosity, little Tsuna jumped just in the moment when…

\- TSU-KUN! – The poor woman almost ran to try to save his son, but it was too late. She closed her eyes and began to cry for her son death…

\- But what the…?! – The luxurious red car driver yelled a lot of things, a lot that were not mean to be heard for people under 18 years, scared and angered so much that it was unbailable… mostly scared.

\- Sweeheart, what…? – The man stooped, seeing the car and his wife crying like something very, very horrible had happened. He put 2 and 2…

The man was ready to join his wife when something, or better say: someone, stopped him, him and his wife.

\- Mommy! Daddy! – Called the kid too happy, hugging a ball that he must has gotten from who knows where and smiling so big, running to them. – Mommy? Why are you crying?

Little Tsuna didn't understand. Why his mommy was crying? Why his daddy looked like he was ready to cry too? He just was getting his ball back, nothing more… Nevertheless, Tsuna didn't have time to talk or explain, he just was put into a jail of arms and hugs by his parents, whom where hugging him so hard that Tsuna couldn't breathe.

Ignoring the driver of the car not so luxurious now, because for some odd reason, circumstance, accident, who knows, part of the metal and glass were melted to the point to say that it was losing more than half on the front glass, a door, and… well, the engine was safe for some reason, but the rest was melted… In fact, he surely will need to call for help and even for someone to cut the car apart to be able to move it. Nana nor Eimitsu were interested in what just happened to the car, it was like a mini revenge for almost killing their son…

What truly happened, without no one knowing, was that Tsuna had recovered his ball and in middle of the jump he made to get out of the car way faster, the child had freed a big quantity of his flames with the goal to stop the car if he didn't make it on time to avoid being hit. Sadly, the scared yell from his mother deconcentrated him and his attack stopped-no, everything stopped and nothing had sense suddenly, and he fell stupidly on the street. If Nana hadn't yelled, his dear son would have been more than good, and he would be hurt on his knee. In the end, Nana just saved most of the car from being melted, and the street, and the tree, and who knows what more, because Tsuna was strong but he had no control…

Once at home, Tsuna got some complains, tears and lots of things that he honestly he didn't understand, and like he keeps telling his mommy and daddy: he just went to get his ball, nothing more, it wasn't his goal to make them worried. Seeing that Tsuna only barely hurt his knee, the kid was save that day from going to the hospital, but not form the punishment for not looking before crossing the street and scaring them like that. The punishment only lasted a day, because any of them were strong enough to resist the cute, adorable face of Tsuna for much time. Besides, he only was a child and it was mostly their fault…

\- Well miss, physically your son is alright, but… - The doctor looked at the child, who looked at him too without understanding what was going on, liking a candy.

\- But what doctor? Is something wrong with him? – Please, Tsu-kun be al-

\- I wouldn't say wrong, instead… - Ugh, how to say it? – Better if you see it for yourself, Tsu-kun come with me please…

Few minutes later, 2 male nurses, a nurse, the doctor and both parents were in the recreation room, where the children generally play, looking at little Tsuna with big, round eyes. And with those big eyes watching him play with his ball like he was a professional football player. The only one who wasn't surprised was the doctor, because he already had lived that. To be honest, the doctor wouldn't have detected that "little issue" if he hadn't looked for the kid himself in that same room like 30 min ago. In fact, he wouldn't even had known that he was the child he was looking for if he didn't call him by his name, making the kid to hit himself with his ball thanks to the sudden call.

-…

Yeah, the doctor could understand the silence, he also was shocked when he saw it for first time. Sadly, he was a general doctor and not a psychologist, but even with his little knowledge in the matter he could see that what they were seeing was something unique. The other thing he noticed about this patient in particular was… his aversion in getting close to even talk to others kids, maybe because he was too shy, or he just didn't know how to do it and he was afraid, but that was something more or less normal taking in count that the kid was 6 years old and didn't have any siblings. Surely he only was used to his parents and no other children…

\- Now, look at this. – The doctor told to the others. – Tsuna-kun!

Crash!

\- I would recommend that you take him to see a psychologist, because this a very unique and odd case, nothing bad as you can see and you already know how to stop him of his… game… - He ended a bit awkward, he didn't get a better word to describe it…

From the chair where he was, little Tsuna looked at him very, very annoyed, and the doctor could only smile as apologize and give him another candy. He couldn't blame the kid for looking at him with such bad eyes, because thanks to him he just got a good hit form the ball on his face and later on his stomach thanks to rebound… That and he surely must be also annoyed to be interrupted to heard an "adult" talk of things he didn't even understand. He was only a child, nothing of this made sense to him and maybe he was also annoyed at his parents too. Expecting a child to understand that he almost died for only playing with his ball was too much…


	3. Chapter 3

Nothing of Katekyo Hitman Reborn is mine, just this story and maybe some adding that will appear later in the story.

Please, enjoy the reading.

* * *

 **Flames and Balls**

Chapter 3

\- IIIITTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Tsuna cried and almost curled himself into a ball.

Reborn just smiled innocently from his bed corner with a green hammer in his hands, said hammer transformed into a chameleon which in a jump was in the hat of its master in a flash.

\- Why the hell was that Reborn? – Honestly, Tsuna didn't know why he asked, his "lovely" tutor was a sadist, cruel, blood thirsty heartless-

\- You have 5 minutes Dame-Tsuna. – While saying that, he shot around 10 bullets.

\- HIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE! – Oddly enough, this time Tsuna didn't scream nor ran because of the bullets (the poor was too used to it now), but for: - I will be late! I will be late! – In flash he was in his bathroom and did all the things he needed, then he got out while shouting at his tutor and literally flaying in the stairs: - Why didn't you wake me up before Reborn?

\- I am not your alarm Dame-Tsuna-

\- Then stop to destroy them! – Whined the boy while disappearing from sight.

Reborn went calmly to the chicken, to sit and eat his delicious breakfast and Tsuna's one. Reborn thought to himself: "If I left them alone it wouldn't be so funny, Dame-Tsuna." He needs to teach his beloved student some respect, he didn't need to read minds to know what he just thought, and that has to be fixed… in any way. A shiver ran through Tsuna while he was running, dragging Gokudera and Yamamoto, and he ran faster without knowing why he suddenly was afraid for his live.

\- Ufff… - Tsuna smiled tiredly, but with incredibly relieved seeing that Hibari wasn't there, and he let himself slow down a bit… Big mistake.

\- For being 32 seconds late, I will bite you to death. – Tsuna heard just behind him, making him pale and almost die from a heart attack.

Luckily or unluckily (depending on the point of view), neither of his friends were afraid or worried to be bitten till death. In fact, Yamamoto only laughed and joked like always, Tsuna still couldn't understand how he was able to take everything so calm and say it was only a game. Opposite to Yamamoto, Gokudera just took out his dynamite and threatened Hibari with blowing his face for daring to threaten his beloved boss.

A super amazing star for the day by the calm and sarcastic opinion from a beaten up, tired and very irritated Tsuna, who now was in his class room… being bullied, again, by his classmates and the professor. It wasn't his fault that he didn't know what the hell he was asked, he not only has gotten there late and didn't see part of the class like his two friends, his mental status didn't let him do even the simplest of the math operations… Tsuna only wanted to get back at home, throw himself on his bed, cry a bit for how unfair could be the two devils in his live and then sleep, sleep till next year, when his injuries were healed and he didn't have to smile and tell his mom lies of his wellbeing and that nothing was wrong like usual if Reborn didn't respond for him of course...

Tsuna hit his head on the table and ignored the giggles and jokes about him the better he could. He had done it lots of times so now it should be an issue. Today has begun with the left foot and for he has seen it will end in the same way… poor of him. At least, thanks to God, Kyoko and Yamamoto had managed who knows how (he was too tired to pay attention to his surroundings) to "calm down" Gokudera. To Tsuna it was very odd to not feel any explosion without him trying to stop that anyway… In that moment he might even haven't notice it, but he truly didn't care… stupid sadist and insane daemons…

\- Hey, where are you going Tsuna? – Yamamoto asked with curiosity, walking a bit fast to get at his depressed friend's side for two reasons totally different, but equality important.

\- Home… - Where else he would go? He didn't have money to even invite them to play in the Arcade… Could he look more pathetic than that?

\- And why are you going home so soon? = Tsuna stopped and blinked before turning and look at his friend, totally confused. – I see you forgot, hahaha…

\- What did I forget? – What he was talking about and why he found it so funny that he forgot? Ugh, never mind the last part, today everybody has a reason to laugh at him and his misfortunes…

\- Ma Ma… - Yamamoto put an arm around Tsuna's shoulders and began to walk faster, wanting to put all the distance he could between them and… - Today is the football championship last game between the schools around the city. You can't lose it! We are in the last round! If we win-

At this point Tsuna just let out a "uhm uh" because he, honestly, didn't care. He has never go to any game just because and when he did everyone blamed him for anything that happened, less winning obviously, and if they lost it was even worse… and then, in some way or other, he ended cleaning most of the disaster they left after the game… And let's not talk about the party they do if they won, which he was never invited for obvious reasons. Besides, he didn't want to get ball on his face for free, nor clean, nor be laugh at… nothing really. KABOOM!

\- HIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – Tsuna ran like he was being chased by the devil itself, scared, just leaving a trail of dusk.

Yamamoto could only smile, somewhat finding this amusing… If only Tsuna ran like that in P.E… Well, at least he had managed to put some space between them and Gokudera. Sadly, Tsuna was the only one that could have negotiated with Gokudera without getting hurt…They only could ask him to wait till Tsuna wasn't around to bomb the professor, who honestly deserved it. If he was sincere with himself, the only thing that worked to make Gokudera listen was: "Tsuna won't be happy if…". Tsuna, the magic word, worked thousands of times better than please and thank you with that boy, definitely… Now, maybe he should have warned Gokudera that Hibari would bite him to death like 10 times in a row…Nah, he wouldn't have listen anyways, it was better for him to discover it himself.

\- I think that it would be better run to see if I can catch Tsuna, hahaha… - What else he could do? Cry? In any case he was happy that he could take Tsuna very away from the explosion zone… He just hoped that Gokudera hasn't really commit murder to finish the combo he was going to get…

After what seemed to be an eternity Tsuna stopped, totally exhausted. He sat down in a bench and breathed deeply trying to calm down before his poor heart got out of his chest. When he finally calmed down, Yamamoto appeared magically. If Tsuna hasn't see it coming, then he would have suffered from a second scared in a row and…

\- What do you say if we go to eat lunch and then we go to the game? – Yamamoto offered with a big smile and giving his hand to Tsuna to help him get up.

\- Who the hell say I will go? – The baseball player laughed nervously at the sourly face of his friend.

\- Ma Ma, don't be like that… - Sadly for Tsuna…. – You will go because we will go.

" _That isn't even a logical reason!"_ thought Tsuna even more annoyed, but he just sighed. No one payed him the due attention when he denied to do something, especially Reborn. And talking about Reborn… he won't be surprised if he appeared to make him go to the "oh so great" game if he tried to run, so better if he was quiet because he would be prettier.

Before noticing it, the time for lunch has gone and he was sitting in the terraces with Gokudera asking how was he and what he needed at the same time he threatened everyone who even dared to look bad at him, even though Tsuna couldn't tell why his self-proclaimed right hand even cared. Yamamoto was talking with the other team with a big smile and laughing sometimes. Kyoko was with the cheerleaders and maybe that was what made him somewhat smile, she just looked so cute… but then, the presence of the prefect ruins his view, and it didn't help that he knew he was annoying him by the looks he was giving him… Tsuna sighed deeply and looked at the sky, no one and nothing could ruin this view now, right?-Splash!

\- Ma Ma, it seems that you have bad luck today Tsuna. – Half joked the baseball player getting closer.

\- Juudaime! – Cried the always faithful right hand taking out a napkin of nowhere and beginning to clean the face of his boss from the soda that just meet his face… - Let me-

\- No. – Was the unfeeling answer from Tsuna, who couldn't be more annoyed because he couldn't, and the worst thing was he didn't know if the soda thing was intentional or not…

After the greetings and some regulations, the game began. Tsuna didn't even try to watch, he just closed his eyes and hoped to have a nice snap, something almost impossible with all the screams and sounds… Honestly, Tsuna preferred thousands of times to be sitting in the sofa in his home, turn on the tv, or sitting with his mom or some of the kids and enjoy a good game than being there watching it. One of the reasons was too obvious: too much noise and because he got blamed of anything that goes wrong, for not talking that he also "had" to clean. And the other more important reason was, for this game in particular, that they suck playing.

Yamamoto had stopped smiling when break came for the second time, everybody else was already blaming Tsuna about losing, making the other school to look them oddly and giving Tsuna some pity looks. Some tried to guess or know why in the world they were blaming someone that wasn't even playing while others tried to defend him, even though that nothing of that stopped what was usual for Tsuna… Yes, this was not a good day for him, but oh well… what other thing could he expect from something he knew that would happen?

\- I have an idea. – Whispered Yamamoto to himself, smiling from ear to ear a smile that made a lot of people tremble, and got down almost running to talk with the Capitan of their team.

Thanks to the such awful mood of Tsuna, Gokudera had absolutely all the freedom to do as he pleased… just with the careful eye from certain Cloud Guardian who was still very angered because Gokudera had blown half of the school or more than that, which sent a particular professor to the hospital for at least three months. Sadly, for Gokudera, he had run out from bombs, so he could only use his hands if people didn't want to take seriously his warning to leave alone his beloved boss. It wasn't necessary to say that Tsuna didn't even care, he was more focused in watching the clouds than in anything else, and that lots of people got their faces injured… in some way or other…

\- AREYOU CRAZY YAMAMOTO-SAN?! – Tsuna blinked stupidly like the majority of the present people. Wow, such lungs had those boys, though Tsuna was more interested in what just happened... Sadly, he didn't hear anything else.

Yamamoto put an arm friendly around the shoulders of the Capitan, if he managed to accomplish his goal… and everything went fine… he would make lots of people eat dirt.

\- Ma Ma, trust me in this, why I would lie to you? – He was one of the best players in the school, so he had to use that reputation all he could, - Besides, what could you lose? It is already 6-0. – Yep, they were losing… epically.

\- But it is Dame-Tsuna! – Exclaimed one of the players like it explained everything.

\- Then let me tell you that… Tsuna kicked my butt without a drop of sweat playing soccer. – It was a lie, more or less, but only remembering that day scared him. – What I am going to say stay here, do you hear me?

\- Okay… - What could he-

\- Tsuna has an exceptional talent with these kind of balls. – He took a soccer ball. – Maybe he is bad in general… but once someone throw the ball him by surprise… Friends, you will take it from him when hell freezes. – He said with a face so serious that the ones who were looking at him gulped. – At least it will stop them from scoring, but if everything goes as I hope… they will be the ones losing epically…

\- Ciaussu. – Someone said appearing from nowhere.

\- Coach Boren!

Tsuna was ready to punch someone, preferably Yamamoto for-

\- Tsuna, come here for a moment. – Tsuna didn't have time to do a thing when Yamamoto grabbing him from an arm and taking him to who knows where…

5 minutes later…

\- Yamamoto… - It was official; he is going to kill him…

Yamamoto laughed nervously, oh God… Tsuna looked ready to kick him between his legs…

\- Sorry? – Yamamoto gave his best apologizing smile, thanking God that Gokudera was busy with the others…

The look that Tsuna had on him became even more "burning". God, Tsuna was now even more angered… though it wouldn't be for long, but he still will sleep with an eye open tonight for the doubts…

\- Get going boys! – They heard from outside. – It's time!

\- Good luck with that… - Murmured Tsuna without even a blink. Yamamoto smiled uneasy, it was him or his eyes had some orange in them?

\- Don't be a coward Dame-Tsuna. – Click.

Tsuna sighed deeply and he didn't even turn to look at Reborn, it was too much luck that Reborn hadn't appeared till now… Reborn smiled lightly, not even a shiver for having a gun on his head? They were making some progress…

\- Unique Rule Dame-Tsuna… - He said, ordered. – Give them a good beating.

With that, both gave him their "good luck" to Tsuna before Reborn kicked him out from the dressing rooms with a good kick on his back. Yamamoto scratched behind his neck…

\- Do you think it will work? – Even if that was his idea…

\- Tsuna love balls… - He had such good talents with them, and since he was kid he enjoyed playing with them by his sources. – and like we had seen… - Reborn smiled in a way that made Yamamoto smile uneasy and look for a close escape route without knowing why. – and he doesn't like to lose…

Once they were out, when everybody looked that Tsuna had the uniform, going with the team, the hell come to earth… but in the terraces:

\- What the hell does that useless boy there?! – Someone yelled.

\- Now we are definitely done for! – Someone else cried.

\- Someone take him out from there!

Lots of yells like these ones were heard for all the stadium, making even the other school shut up from the shock, that included their team. All of them were very impressed by that show of hate and rage. If before they were impressed (the ones that knew anyway) now they were stunned. What had the poor boy to deserved this from his own school? Even the professors wanted-

\- Physical and/or psychological aggression are strictly forbidden… - It was heard softly from a microphone from God knows where, making almost everyone shut up and pale like they were seeing the devil itself. – I will bite you to death!

At this point, a vein popped in Tsuna's forehead. While Tsuna took his time (he wasn't going to run) to search for the closer microphone, the other school learned that their opponents had a demon as leader of their Disciplinary Committee…

\- Hibari-san, please, can you bite them later? We have some guesses and I am pretty sure they can't wait all day here, so I ask you to calm down and return to be the referee because without you we can't start playing, thanks for your attention.

With this said, Tsuna left the microphone in its place and slowly returned to his place, no once blinking. He was annoyed, angered, tired… what else? Ah yeah: he didn't want to even be there in first place! But there he was, so he at least wanted to finish fast. At this point, the other school made an important conclusion: this people or were insane or were incredibly stupid and had some demons in sheep clothes!

Midlefielder, number 27, that was Tsuna's place, something that confused a lot of people… Tsuna was bad in sports, in anything really, and not only that: he didnt even have the size for that place. It was even a bit sad, because Tsuna was the shortest one in the team, and if it wasn't for the weird things happening lately, their foes would have laughed at the oddness of that team. But no, in any case, it was-

\- Look, I will be honest, I don't even want to be here. – Tsuna said to the other leader when everybody got close to throw the coin, stopping everything for a moment. – So just make me a favor… if you don't want me to play, don't throw me the ball, if you do you will lose.

\- Puuuffffffffffff… - That wasn't the leader, who wanted to kill his teammate. – Big words for someone so small like you…

\- Whatever you say boy… - In some way, for some reason some believed what he said was true, but they thought it was a joke when they saw his teammates hitting him and saying things like: "we are doomed".

So, like some way to humiliated their opponents and show that the boy was a liar, they throw him the ball straight to his face to leave him a pretty tattoo. Brilliant idea really, a very brilliant idea, because Tsuna didn't even had moved his eyes from the floor in the 5 minutes that they were playing. However, once they throw him the ball…

\- 1-6! – Some said in shock.

The foe team was more shocked. That has been too fast, in less than 2-no, like in less than a minute he had scored… Honestly no one knew exactly what just had happened. They just throw him the ball wanting to hurt and humiliate him, and in the next second the boy had stopped the ball with his head and then ran after it before any one of them could react… In fact, where-

\- Looking for me? – Said a soft, but intimidating, voice behind them.

The boy didn't look so weak and small like before, even though the biggest difference (apart of his orange eyes and the big orange flame on his forehead) was the changeling look he was giving them. They gulped, wow… that hadn't been a threat but a warning…

\- I can't believe it… - Said one of the boy's teammates.

That only could mean, given by the reaction of his own teammates, even of his whole school for God, few knew about this… But someone had to have known to put him on the team, it couldn't have been because yes with the way they were talking about him before… The entire stadium was in silence, but Tsuna wasn't annoyed by this, he just walked to his place and said almost sourly:

\- Well? I wanna play… - All the players of the foe team thrembled and gulped, afraid, and almost pale at: - with or without you…

Few minutes later…

\- 8-6! – Ugh. – 9-6!

\- THAT IS HOW IS DONE JUUDAIME! – Gokudera yelled almost crying in happiness.

\- GO TSUNA-KUN! – The cheerleaders also joined with Kyoko.

And it seemed that this yells woke the public that was still in shock, because they also started to cheer Tsuna… which was a fatal error, sadly. From the floor, Tsuna sighed deeply and he almost didn't get up in annoyance… now he was more than angered. The foe team smiled in relief when they saw that boy be like the beginning of the game, he wasn't even playing anymore, and they didn't even dare to laugh at his very stupid fall. His team…

\- Crap, we have to throw him the ball… - That was the only thing Yamamoto had said to them… He also had to told them that if someone called him that bad they would make him unfocused!

\- What the hell happened? Why did he became Dame again? – The public began to stop their cheers, totally confused at what just happened, some even started to laugh at Tsuna again…

\- 7-9! – They would get the same scores again…

Tsuna clenched his fists, cursing a lot of people on his head for getting him in where he was, he was so angered… HE sighed deeply and relaxed…

\- Hahaha, here goes the-ahhhhh… what the…? – But no one has thrown the ball in his direction!

\- 7-10! – Was yelled.

\- How in the earth he recovered…? – Oh uh… - Never mind, when they start to cheer him again… it will end…

-Uhg… - The ones in Tsuna's team shrugged and sighed with relief… that wasn't supposed to happen…

It will end soon? Who did say that?

\- 7-25! People this is epic beating! – Don't tell me…

Tsuna was playing alone, and those who tried to stop him… Well, they just got good hits, and learned that Tsuna could jump very high and take the ball with him too, trying to take the ball that way didn't work… And the boy ran like a demon, and when he saw them coming… The only reason they didn't get punched by him was because he could get out of the game, because he doesn't need more incentive… In the end, Tsuna obviously and epically won the game, but…

\- Well done-

\- Get close to me and I will blow your face. – The leader of the team stopped where he was.

Tsuna whispered something that no one managed to hear before starting to play with the ball. Giving it consecutives head-butts… He stopped very soon, took the closer microphone and…

\- Could you shut up already? You sound like brainless chickens in their henhouse and I don't give a crap what you say, think or do. In fact, I wasn't even playing because I wanted to, I even get here because I wanted, I was forced… - God… - I only want to play in peace, with you being stupid parrots you annoy me and make it harder to focus, so shut up already or leave idiots!

Silence… Gokudera and Yamamoto apologized without saying a word, but…

\- And who the hell-Auch!

Tsuna ran after the ball, moving it between his foot, and giving all of them a look that freeze the soul.

\- Yes, I am Dame-Tsuna, good at nothing, and whatever you want to call me… - Without knowing it, Tsuna finally started to discharge his fury… - But, here and now, you try to stop me and I will make your live miserable worm…

Reborn smirked watching this, so it was true… Tsuna loved to play, he loved it so much that he forgot what is around him, and the only reason he didn't play anymore was his mother… who didn't let him. And now when his mother wasn't around and he was so eager to play he couldn't stop and so angered for being interrupted for so long… It wasn't really his fault; he just would have to train him to make him not forget what is around him… That was the only detail: he forgets everything less the "awesome" ball.

\- Well… - The person knew he was going to regret this… - Would you like to-

\- No. – Was the short answer. – And don't ever they to ask again, any of you, or them, all of you are trash playing. You aren't worth my time.

The rest of the players gulped, and didn't say a thing for fear to lose their lives… The boy obviously wanted to be left alone… so they got away as fast as they could form him. Nevertheless…

\- Tsunayoshi-sama! What an awesome-

\- Get away from my sight idiot. – Oh yeah, now he had shown some talent in something now yes, well first dead. – In few hours I will be Dame as always and no one would like to be close to me so get away, I don't even care anyway, you are only leeches and for people like you Yamamoto tried to commit suicide and-

\- Okay, okay, good work Tsuna! - Tsuna looked at him with almost confusion, but he let him take the ball and take him away from there. – Do you want a drink? You must be thirsty-

\- How many times I have to say it God? – He will end killing someone. – I just wanna play in PEACE.

Yamamoto and Gokudera gulped… at least he was talking… and was seriously angered…

\- What do you think if we go to a calmer place and play a bit with you Tsuna? And relax, we only be goalies because we know we suck… - He added when he saw Tsuna ready to complain…

\- At least you are honest, and thousands of times better than that crap that you made me play with… - Yamamoto didn't stop smiling, but inside of him he felt like Tsuna just had slapped him. – I don't know if I should thank you or curse you for make me do that, mom never lets me play, but I hate popularity…

Both boys shivered and wisely didn't say nothing… Three hours later, Tsuna finally got out from his Hyper Dying Will Mode…

\- Hey Tsuna… if I may ask, wasn't it that if someone called you while playing you when back to normal? – Because they sure have done that…

\- There exist something called omission by preference Yamamoto. – Commented Tsuna a lot calmer, drinking a Coca-Cola, which Gokudera has given him when they saw him back to normal. – I mean, I just made up my mind in ignoring any kind of call… and noise. If I had gotten hit or something else I would have turned back to normal.

\- Something that we-

\- That only happens if I am too annoyed or too angered. – Tsuna sighed deeply. – I wanted to kill someone, today wasn't a good day… - He looked at the twilight. – But… thank you so much for letting me play with you all I wanted!

The smile he gave them was huge, one very content and happy. They wondered how long Tsuna had been suppressing his desire to play something that he obviously like, even though… his "little problem". Tsuna was more than happy the next day, he even hugged Reborn who later hit him for such audacity, but that didn't take his smile. Reborn has to talk seriously with his mother, and more seriously with Iemitsu… Even if Tsuna didn't seem so affected by not playing that in particular, an affect was still affect…

\- Good morning Juudaime!

\- Hey Tsuna!

\- Good moring Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto.

With that they started their walk to the school, joking, complaining, and doing a mess. But when they got to the school… there wasn't even a soul… nothing at all…

\- Finally you got here hervivores… - For some reason, Tsuna didn't feel afraid.

\- What is going Hibari-san?

\- Hmm… - Hibari half smirked. – Everybody was bitten to death yesterday, and… they have sent you this…

Tsuna took the letters… opened one… read… and a vein popped. All the letters were turned into ashes.

\- I will forward with this: I won't participle in any club, game, practice, exercise, whatever, no in this school nor other one, and I don't care about the fans, they are totally annoying and stupid that all they do is wasting their "idol" time, so please I would thank you if you gave them a stop for me, because if I do it myself… - Hyper Dying Will Mode. - I don't know if I could control myself and no kill…

To their surprise, Hibari laughed… darkly.

\- You have heard him idiots, you digged your own graves with him long, long ago… - He took his tonfas. – Any other solicitude, confirmation, whatever, it will be denied and you will be bitten to death.

\- Yes Hibari-san!

From the shrubbery people with casts, bands and more came out with their faces in the floor, some full of rage and impotence or hate, a few with sadness.

\- By the way Omnivore, take. – Tsuna took the key, turning back to normal, but before he could ask, Hibari continued: - IT is the gym's door, use it when you want to play, just make sure to not destroy anything or I will bite you to death.

After saying that, the prefect disappeared inside the school, leaving two confused boys and a totally surprised Tsuna, who was smiling a bit. However, before anyone of them could even think in say something, a newspaper attacked Tsuna's face.

-… The super star player of the famous and legendary trainer Boren-sama has been discovered yesterday in the game of… - Tsuna stopped reading.

\- And gave a beating to both teams, not only humiliating the foe school but his own school too, especially knowing that all this time he was studying in said school and no one knew about this star player…

\- And probably Boren-sama will have some words, after all… his student was forced to play without his approval…

A minute of silence…

\- Ma Ma, at least you won't be the only one in retaliate Tsuna, though you are famous now.

\- As expected from Juudaime!

Tsuna could only sigh with fun, Reborn without doubt knew how to get fun using him… But this time he and Leon deserved a reward, but only to let him play without his mother finding out…


End file.
